Glad It Was Him
by VideoGameChic
Summary: When Dawn is hanging off a cliff, it is to no ones surprise that Paul just happened to be walking by. How does he react after he saves her? ikarishipping but not IKARISHIPPING if you know what I mean. Not completely in your face, just a cute little story.


**Hey peps! I haven't written anything in a while I know. I got super hooked on Skyrim and Dragon's Dogma, ya know...videogame nerd stuff. But I was going through my fanfiction notebook and saw this story and thought 'This is pretty good, why haven't I typed this up.' **

**So hither!**

**Enjoy thy story!**

* * *

Hanging for my life, heart racing, hanging at the edge of the world. It's raining and windy and I have once again gotten myself into a bad situation due to my blissful ignorance. Piplup went to get help but at this point I have lost all hope. My hands are slipping and I'm desperately trying to pull myself up by pulling with my hands and trying to walk up the cliff with my feet. But I fail at every attempt I make because I'm too weak to save myself.

I don't know what to do and I don't know how much longer that I can hold myself up, I don't know how I got myself into this mess and I don't know if I can make it out of it. After what seemed like hours, the worst thing that could possibly happen happened. While frantically trying to pull myself up, the rocks under my hands gave out and broke, sending me plummeting to my death. But all of a sudden something caught my wrist. I looked up to see who it was. At first I was shocked, it was the person that I had least expected to help me. It was Paul, out of all people. I was beyond beyond surprised but at the moment, I didn't care who it was, as long as it was someone.

"God troublesome, how did you get yourself into this mess?" he said.

"Paul, Paul you don't know how glad I am to see you."

I put my free hand on top of his hand that was holding me, then he put his other hand on top of mine and starting pulling me up. It wasn't easy but he was able to pull me up over the cliff. I was still in shock from the situation I was just in. I was breathing roughly and my heart was beating out of my chest, but I was just relieved that I was safe.

He helped me off of the ground and dusted himself off. I was glad that it as over, I was glad I was safe, and most of all I was glad it was him. Out of all the people it could have been it had to be him. Ash could have been the one to save me, maybe even Brock. It could have even been Zoey, or Kenny, or Barry for that matter but nope, it was Paul. Oh how ironic the universe can be. But that's not to say I wasn't thankful for Paul's heroic rescue, well by his standards anyway.

For the first time in my entire life, I wasn't wishing him away. I as happy that it has him, and just him, nobody else. I can't even explain the joy that filled my heart. And while this is all going through my head, I couldn't help but hug him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, practically tackling him to the ground. I didn't care if he hated me for it or not, I needed the support, I was still shaking with fear, I was cold and wet and felt like I could collapse at any second. I didn't want to let go, I felt like if I did then the whole world around me would just fall apart and I think he understood because he hugged me back, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I didn't want to cry, not in front of him, but I couldn't stop the tears from running down my cheeks as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh Paul thank you for saving me. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you had not shown up. Oh I would have been a goner."

"Hn. Well you're just lucky that I happened to be walking down that path when your pokemon found me" He harshly replied.

I let go of him, took a step back and wiped the tears off of my eyes as I giggled a little to myself.

He rolled his eyes, "What are you even doing out here with only one pokemon?" he asked.

I scratched the back of my head, "Well you see, there was a sale on these cute new watches, and I just HAD to have one. So I left all of my pokemon, except Piplup, at the Pokecenter and went to town to get one. Then on my way back to the Pokemon Center, I thought that it would be faster to just take a short cut through the forest. But it started raining and then I got lost and I couldn't see and I fell off the cliff and …well you know the rest."

Paul shook his head, "See where that sort of thinking got you? You should have known that it was going to rain and not gone through the forest. I mean look at you, you're a mess."

He put his hand on my forehead, "And look, your sick now too."

Paul continued to ramble on about my carelessness and without even hesitating, began to unzip his jacket. He took it off and wrapped it around me. "You're cold, you're sick and you're also soaking wet, not to mention the fact that you almost got yourself killed because you wanted to get some stupid watch. Don't take shortcuts if you don't know where you're going, especially if it looks like it's going to rain. How pathetic of you to be so absent-minded."

I wasn't really sure how to respond to his rant of insults and his need to point out the obvious flaws in my reasoning.

"Sorry?" I said in a questioning manner.

Paul looked at me and sighed. "Well I'm on my way to the Pokecenter now, so just following me. I for one know where I'm going unlike you." He harshly said.

I puffed out my cheeks, "Hey, it was an honest mistake."

Paul just rolled his eyes, put his hands in his pockets, turned around and started walking away. "Just try to keep up." He said.

I was a little mad at his lack in emotion, but that was only until I remembered that I was wearing his jacket and that he just saved me from certain doom.

I looked down at Piplup, "Gees Piplup, I can't tell if he's nice or just a jerk."

Piplup just shrugged his shoulders. "OOO! Maybe he's a jerk, but secretly nice." I said as I looked back at Piplup for a response.

He chuckled a little bit and then formed a heart shape with his hands. My face turned cherry red with embarrassment.

"Piplup no!" I shouted.

"Are you coming or not!" I hear Paul yell from a distance.

"Coming!" I yell back.

Piplup nudges me and I just shake my head. I run to catch up with Paul, and once I'm within distance of him I slow down and just walk next to him. I subtly take a peek at him and blush a little thinking about what Piplup had said.

'No way' I think to myself.

'Well I will admit that this has been an interesting experience. His cold personality really does live up to it's expectations.' I giggle to myself.

'Anyone could have been the one to save me. But out of everyone it could have been, I'm glad that it was him.'

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I guess I wrote it years ago when I was super into Ikarishipping.**

**So...I don't know see you guys in the future when I eventually type up another story.**

**Love ya Bitches**

**-VideoGameChic**


End file.
